Another Generation
by Corvin
Summary: Naruto is finally to become Hokage, so Neji, Gaara and Kyo are finally coming back to visit for the celebration, for the first time in nine years. Sequal to the New Family NejiGaara, SasukeNaruto, KibaHinata is a given. On Hold
1. Say hey oh playmate

**AN: **Ok, I am posting this, because I am a long way from finishing any of my other fic's chapters... so yeah!

HERE WE ARE! THE SEQUAL TO THE NEW FAMILY!

Kyo, Kesuke: 15

Botan: 18

Momo: 10

I disclaim, yay!

WARNING: Sakura-bashing

****

**((Prologue))**

* * *

****

The sun was shining brightly, as usual, in Sunaga. The Kazekage was working busily at his desk on some paper work that involved the village of rain. Suddenly, a loud crash sounded outside the door to his office, he looked up just in time to see his only son slam the door shut after entering.

"I just want you to know," said his son, "I didn't do it"

Gaara blinked, "Kyo, open the door"

The redhead pouted, but complied. There, standing right outside the doorway was Baki, but it wasn't Baki that caused Gaara to snort and then struggle to hold in his laughter. Oh no, it was the fact that someone had put Baki in a dress and dumped light purple paint on him.

When he got himself back under control he looked scoldingly at the teen, "Kyo, you promised"

"I know daddy, but... Baki wanted me to! He said to me, 'Kyo, I need you to put me in a dress and pour paint on me' and I said, 'I don't know Baki, I mean, I did promise my dad' and he says to me, I'll tell you what he says, he says, 'Kyo, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but if you don't put me in a dress and pour paint on me, I'll die', and daddy! I didn't want Baki to die!"

Baki stared at the boy, his eye was twitching, "That's a load of bull-"He was cut off as Kyo shut the door.

Gaara gave the boy a look as he approached the desk, "You realize if Neji finds out, you're going to be grounded"

Kyo grinned and sat on the desk, "I felt it was worth it"

The kazekage sighed, "You're fifteen; you shouldn't be doing all these pranks when you could be training"

The other rolled his eyes, "The only reason I didn't become a chunin was because I accidentally hit the proctor"

"You hit him repeatedly"

"Well, I-"

"With a rock"

"I-"

"AFTER YOU WON YOUR FIGHT"

"..." Kyo frowned, "What was the point of all this again?" Gaara smiled, "Never mind"

Kyo puffed up his cheeks, "I hate it when you do that"

He turned around and left, passing a still paint covered Baki as he went. He stepped out onto the street and headed for home. His hair was only slightly longer than when he was little, his eyes were still too big for his face and still outlined with big black rings of kohl and his skin was as pale as ever. His body was lithe and slender, while he stood at 5'5, still on the shorter side, much like Gaara had been. He wore a black T shirt, with a fish net shirt underneath that went a whole three inches past the t shirt sleeves, black pants went half way down his shins but ended before they reached his shoes and a sand village headband around his neck. (AN: So much like his daddy:D)

"Kyo..."

He froze, that was the angry voice, the angry voice was a bad thing, "You promised"

He turned around and came face to face with Neji, and Baki standing right behind him, "Why do you insist on messing with... everyone?"

The redhead smiled, "I don't mess with you or daddy," He hugged the Hyuuga, "Because I loooove you!"

Neji shook his head, "I'm not falling for it, now go home and pack"

"Pack?"

He smirked, "We are going to Konoha in three days. They are appointing a new hokage. Do you remember Naruto?" The boy was already gone.

* * *

"Maybe this is a bad idea"

The girl sighed, "Don't worry, they'll never know," She held up her index finger, "Besides, we still owe Botan"

Kesuke nodded, "I know. But last time we did this, his parents promised us a severe beating"

They were currently waiting for Iruka and Kakashi to leave home so that they could sneak their grounded friend his, very much needed, peppermint Schnaps. They never knew where his addiction to coffee turned to alcohol, all they knew was he didn't drink enough to kill himself and ate extremely healthy food other than that, so it was ok with them.

The two ninja they were waiting for finally left the apartment. The pair hiding on the roof of the adjacent building sighed with relief. It was summer at the time and they were practically cooking.

They jumped down hurriedly and knocked on the door. Botan answered and grinned, he ushered them inside and shut the door.

Botan was the oldest of the trio at eighteen, he had brown eyes that were almost always half lidded sleepily, silver hair that reached only his jaw and very lightly tanned skin. He was also the tallest, standing at six feet tall exactly and had a slender, yet muscular build. On this particularly hot day, he was wearing a tight dark gray quarter sleeve shirt, straight leg lighter gray pants and a Konoha leaf head band across his forehead. Kesuke and Momo always teased him on his lack of colors.

The middle child was Kesuke. He fifteen, with golden blond hair that started half way down his neck in the very front and shortened gradually as it went back, till it reach just above the nape of his neck. He had coal black eyes and tan skin like Naruto's. He was around 5'6 and was not as skinny as Botan, but very toned. He wore a black T shirt with the Uchiha fan on the sleeve, orange shorts that went just past his knees and a ninja head band on his forehead as well.

Then there was Momo, the youngest, ten years old. He had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, it was layered and looked more like an Inuzuka's hair than a Hyuuga's. Her eyes were white and round, showing that she was still young. Her skin was as light as her mother's and her body was still that of a child's. She was 4'9 and wearing a navy blue bandana on her head, a dark brown long sleeve shirt and white pants that went two thirds of the way down her shins, stopping just short of her sandals which she had removed.

The three had been friends for years, and were now sitting back in Botan's living room. Botan drinking the Schnaps his friends had bought for him. Momo had used the opportunity to practice her transformation jutsu and disguised herself to look like an old lady.

"So what did you get grounded for?" Asked Kesuke sipping the lemonade the silver haired boy had so graciously made, or at least claimed to.

Botan grinned and laughed, "Nothing that merited this type of punishment," he said with his heavy drawl, "I merely informed Lee that his wife was a prostitute and advised him to divorce her"

Momo giggled, "What did he do?"

"He started to rant about youth and not saying such things," said Botan taking a small drink his face having gone back to the regular 'about to fall into a coma' look, as his two friends called it, "Then of course my Pops intervened. He wouldn't want me repeating that stuff. I don't see why they grounded me though. Aren't I technically an adult?"

Kesuke laughed, "I get what you mean. The last time I called the Sakura-bitch a whore my dad threatened to spank me!"  
"Mommy gets mad when I say how Sakura is the source of all STD's"

The blond and brunette started laughing at how much they all hated the pink haired lady. None of them remembered where the hatred for her began, but it had been a factor that brought them all together.

"Yeah. Hey! Did you hear?" Said Momo excitedly, "My uncle Neji is coming to visit!"

Kesuke looked at her, "As in the kazekage's husband?"

"Yeah! He's bringing his whole family!"

Botan grinned again, "Ahhh, I see what that means..."

The blond genin jumped up excitedly, "KYO'S COMING BACK!"

"What are you doing in my house?"

They all looked over at Iruka who was standing in the door way with a smile on his lips and a vein sticking out on his forehead.

* * *

Kyo and his fathers were on their way. He smiled with anticipation at the thought of being back in Konoha and seeing Kesuke again. They hadn't even exchanged letters for some reason. His smile changed into a frown, they hadn't had any sort of contact since Neji decided he would live in Sunaga with himself and Gaara.

The smile returned, 'OH WELL!'

He turned to Gaara, "Hey daddy"

"No"

Kyo pouted, "You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"We never have to know what you're going to say" Said Neji pulling the younger redhead closer and kissing him on the head.

Kyo smiled, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, (Kyo: Like this:P) "I was just going to ask how Norma Jean is doing"

Neji and Kyo both looked at Gaara expectantly, "Shukaku says to stop calling him that and he hates you"  
"But Norma Jean loves me!"

"... He says that I better not sleep, because he'll kill you... Painfully"

Kyo snorted, "Giggle, giggle! It's funny because normally you tell the person you're threatening not to sleep!"

"..." The corner of the older redhead's mouth twitched upwards, "He says a series of profanities"

Kyo started laughing and Neji sighed, "Did he really say all that?" He asked

Gaara nodded the affirmative, smirking, "Shukaku probably isn't going to forgive Kyo for re-naming him 'Norma Jean' for a while"

"Hey look!" cried Kyo, "KONOHA!" He took off, sprinting towards the village, with a cloud of dust behind him, while Gaara and Neji stayed behind, speaking simultaneously, "3... 2... 1"

Kyo fell over on the side of the dirt road they were traveling on, having run thirteen feet and called back to them, "I need to rest!"

* * *

Botan entered the hokage's office, Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade were already there waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow, was he in trouble? ... Well, more trouble than he already was with Iruka?

"Um... huh?"

"Botan, we want you to greet the Kazekage and his family," said Tsunade folding her hands, "Normally I would give an ambassador this mission, but after Iruka told me about your little... Incident involving underage drinking, maybe you have too much time on your hands," She smirked, "But of course I can trust to be courteous and welcoming to our important guest?"

"..." The silver haired chunin stared at her blankly, "Uh... Yeah"

Tsunade smiled and waved her hand to dismiss him, "Good. Go wait outside the gate for them. They should be arriving soon"

He nodded shakily and left.

* * *

AN: Ok, that was the prologue, hence it was short!

I want everyone to know that I have not decided who I am putting Kyo, though I do have my preferences. BUT! No matter what my decision, I will NOT! I repeat and emphasize, NOT! Be putting Kesuke with Momo, I will NOT do that.

Um... YEah, that's all I got for now so... REVIEW!


	2. come out and play with me

**1AN: Wow! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I love you guys sooo much! And BTW this fic will have an actual antagonist, so yeah... Um... You'll see. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**((Chapter 2))**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan stood on top of the wall, he could see three figures standing about seventy feet away from the gate. He tilted his head to the side, why were they just standing there? Surely that couldn't have been the Kazekage, where was his procession? Had he actually only come with just his family?

"Only one way to find out"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo tilted his head as a silver haired stranger, with a tired look on his face, approached them. He frowned, the stranger was wearing a grey coat that went to his knees that was closed at the top and grey pants. Wasn't that a little hot?

He shrugged and ran forward, "Hi!" He exclaimed holding a hand out, "My name is Kyo!"

The taller boy stared at him momentarily then looked passed him at Gaara, "You... The Kazekage?" He said brushing passed the younger redhead to speak to his parents, "My names Hatake Botan... Uh" He looked over their shoulders seemingly confused.

"What?" Asked Neji, "expecting a parade?"

Botan twitched slightly and his stance swayed, "Em... Yeah, kinda"

Kyo frowned a pout forming on his features as Neji explained to Botan that they had planned to keep their visit small. Someone blew him off! No one blew him off!

"Hey you!" He said taking a step towards Botan, "I demand attention!"

The silver haired boy glanced at him, "... 'Kay" He turned back to Neji and Gaara, "If you could... Follow me?" They both nodded, trying to hide amused smiles at the growing annoyance in Kyo's demeanor. Botan jumped into the air, disappearing, and the other three followed effortlessly.

"... The Hokage is waiting for you in her... Office," Said the Hatake, "She hopes you traveled... I mean, she hopes the trip was, um, went well"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the drawled speech and swaying movements, "Why did Tsunade not just send an ambassador"

"... Something 'bout too much time on my hands" The boy's exhausted expression split into a grin, "Got in trouble"

Gaara frowned, "You seem a bit proud of yourself"

"Not at all Kazekage"

They stopped outside Tsunade's office, they could hear her and Naruto arguing inside. Botan bowed and made to leave but Neji stopped him, "Do you know Uchiha Kesuke?"

Kyo perked up at the sound of his old friend's name, and Botan grinned once more, "Why... Yes I do... Blondie helped me get this job"

The Hyuuga raised his eyebrow, "Would it be possible for you to escort Kyo to him?"

"Sure, I was heading over there anyway"

He turned to leave again and walked away with Kyo following. Neji looked at Gaara who smirked, "I hope Kyo doesn't set him on fire"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan raised an eyebrow at the redhead who was now standing in the middle of the street with his arms crossed, "Huh?" He looked down and saw that his coat was currently burning away. With a sigh he calmly removed it and set it on the ground, "I liked that coat," He said no standing shirtless with an inconvenienced look on his face. However he just turned away and started walking again.

Kyo twitched, "Why did you ignore me?"

The older boy turned around, "Huh?"

The redhead stomped over to him, pouting still and causing people to stop and go "aaaw". He jabbed a finger into Botan's chest, "I was trying to be polite, and you were a meany!"

Botan blinked, then tilted his head to the side, "Oh. Um. I guess I just thought what I meant to say again..." He shrugged and patted Kyo's had, "What I meant to say was... 'So you're Kyo. Just a second'."

Kyo frowned, they had started walking again, "That's it? You weren't ignoring me? You're just too vapid to notice you're not really talking?" He had to look away, "You move weird"

Botan shrugged, he was well aware of his own liquidy movements, "I get that"

"And you talk weird"

He shrugged again, starting to space out, "Yeah... We're almost there"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course Kesuke will be happy to see you"

Kyo frowned but fell silent as they made their way to Kesuke. They walked down a couple alleys, some people trying to greet his guide, but none received a response. The redhead shook his head, how was a guy this dumb so popular?

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

Are we there yet?"

"NO! Oh wait... Yeah"

He blinked up at the gates of the large Uchiha estate. "Kesuke lives here?"

"Yeah." Botan pushed the gate open and walked in with Kyo following closely behind. He observed all the empty houses they were passing with growing curiosity, "Who else lives here?"

"No one... Uhm, Sasuke, Naruto and Kesuke are all the Uchiha family left" The twitching silver haired boy's voice held a hint of sympathy in it.

"Why do they live here?" Asked Kyo, "It seems like it has a lot of bad memories. I remember when I was at a play ground... I think I was nine, but yeah, my daddy got in a fight with some lady because she called me a monster's spawn" He frowned, "What a bitch"

Botan stopped and looked at him, before putting his hand on the side of the redhead's face. Kyo raised an eyebrow at the action, when suddenly, he felt every last bit of anger that came to him from the memory fade away. The taller boy's fingers were dancing over the skin of his neck and at his hairline, applying what felt like perfect amount of pressure.

"What was that?" He asked after he stepped away.

"Not sure..." Came the lazy reply as they started walking again, "Learned that when um... On a mission, my dad taught it to me" He grinned, "Do that to someone in their sleep, they start mumbling and will answer any questions you ask"

"BOTAN!"

Kyo jumped as a little girl attached herself to Botan's leg, "We've been waiting for you!" She let go of him and took a step back, "How much trouble did you get in?"

"Not much lil' Britches," He said wrapping an arm around Kyo's shoulders, "I just got assigned a mission to get this kid and his parents"

"KYO!"

Botan removed his arm, allowing the redhead to be tackled onto the ground. The boy coughed and looked up at wide black eyes. "...Kesuke?"

The blond nodded his head excitedly and the redhead shoved him off. Kesuke stood up, staring at Kyo as he dusted his pants off calmly, seemingly forgetting him. "Kyo?"

The redhead cleared his throat and then smiled, "KESUKE!"

"AAHHH!" The Uchiha fell onto the ground with the hyper redhead hugging him tightly, "IT'S YOU!"

Momo watched them giggling into her hand while Botan looked dazed and confused, not that it was a new look on him. The two stood up, grinning madly, "Finally!" Exclaimed the redhead, "Someone who appreciates my greatness!" He smiled sweetly, "May I have some cake?"

Kesuke blinked, "Um I don't know if we have any..." His eyes drifted to the silver haired boy behind the redhead, "Botan, where is your shirt?"

The oldest shrugged, "Gingerbread likes fire," He slurred, "I don't have a coat anymore"

The blond nodded slowly, "Aw... You were rude to Kyo?"

"Hell yes he was!" Cried Kyo, "Now where's my damn cake?"

Botan shrugged again and walked into the house that Kyo had just noticed. He and the other two followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to have to be very careful Kazekage-sama" Said Tsunade, "There have been reports that several children of various influential figures have gone missing and turned up dead days later"

Tsunade, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and several others were all in her office discussing what the blonde woman had called urgent matters. Gaara only felt insulted, "Thank you for the warning," He said frigidly, "But my child is perfectly capable of taking care of himself"

"That may be so," said Tsunade, "But so were many of the other victims. I understand your faith in your children and I am thankful for it. But you must not underestimate the enemy. Please, keep a watchful eye on them"

There was a murmur of agreement and she smiled, "On a lighter note, I am sure everyone knows that in three days time Naruto will be named the new Hokage"

"Alright!" Cried Naruto, jumping out of his seat, "That's right! Me! I am!"

Sasuke looked down, hiding a proud smirk, but Neji saw it and was feeling... Antagonistic.

"Gaara became a kage first" He muttered, but it was still clear enough for the Uchihas to hear.

Sasuke shot him a dirty look and Naruto pouted, "You're mean Neji!" He complained Neji only smirked and leaned over to kiss his lover on the cheek, who slightly blushed in return.

"Anyway! If the two lovebirds are done," said Tsunade, "Everyone be sure to give him a pat on the back. Those of us who know him, have known this to be a long time coming" She ended with a smile and it was returned by the rest of the room. It truly had been a long time coming. Gaara and Neji decided that they would go look for Kyo, only to be stopped by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Gaara!" Said Naruto grinning, "You made it! How was Botan? Did he behave?"

The redhead shrugged, "He seemed informed enough" He muttered not really wanting to have a conversation at the moment. However the blond didn't seem to pick up on that.

"Oh good! I don't know what Tsunade baa-chan was doing sending him! I mean sure he can be an outstanding ninja, but noooo people skills. I mean, he isn't mean or anti social, just blunt, or kind of spacey. Then when you throw alcohol in the mix"

"Alcohol?" Interrupted Neji, "What do you mean?"

"He gets in trouble... Frequently for underage drinking" Said Sasuke

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "How long has he been drinking?"

Sasuke smirked, "He started getting in trouble when he was fourteen"

Gaara returned the smirk, "They grow up so fast," he said sarcastically, "I noticed he said his surname was Hatake. Is he Kakashi's son?"

"Yeah," said Naruto, "Botan moved here when he was ten, after his mom died. Apparently Kakashi-sensei didn't even know he was alive"

"Dobe, you don't have to call him 'sensei' anymore" Said Sasuke

"Shut up teme!" Yelled Naruto, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BECOMING HOKAGE!"

The raven hair rolled his eyes, "Where is Kyo?"

"We asked Botan to take him to Kesuke so they could catch up" replied Neji

Sasuke twitched, "Oh dear gods it's in my house" He muttered disappearing. Naruto laughed, "I'll take you to our house," he said, "That's where Sasuke went"

The other two nodded and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo glared at the silver haired boy who was currently nearly dozing off while Kesuke kept on yelling at him to wake up. The redhead had been telling a story about how he had snuck into his parent's bedroom and taken his father's Kazekage robes and scared the Hell out of Temari, when Momo noticed Botan's... Lack of attention.

The brunette looked at him with a bit of embarrassment on her face, "I'm sorry," she said, "I know he's rude, but he doesn't mean it personally"

Kyo snorted, "Like I care about what he thinks of my story!" He grumbled and then looked at Botan, "Jew don't like it? Well you can Sukkoth!"(Cor: Silent H)

The chunin stared at him blankly, then looked at Kesuke, "I'm managing to offend him... with. Out doing anything... Wait, was that a pun?"

The blond laughed, "Botan, you're just a horrible person. Get used to it" He stood up, "Ok! Let's go get Kyo a cake!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "You're just now remembering that?"

"... Yes!"

"Right!" Kyo jumped up and grabbed Momo's wrist, "Come cousin and friend and douche bag! Let's go!" He pulled a newspaper hat out of nowhere and stuck it on his head.

The three followed, Kesuke shouting in a agreement, Momo squealing in excitement and Botan, wordlessly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four adults stared as Kyo marched out of the Uchiha estate, followed by Kesuke, then Momo, than Botan. The younger three were singing loudly, "Sword of Omens come to me! Your eye open so, you can see! Fly from the sheath into my paw! I am the greatest Thundercat of them all!"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Oh God... He's infected them"

Kyo spotted them and bolted over to his parents, "Daddy! Papa! I want cake!"

Kesuke, Botan and Momo went to Sasuke and Naruto who were arguing whether or not to allow Kesuke to talk to the Hyuuga boy. Sasuke turned to Botan and glared, "You brought him here," he accused. The silver haired boy looked slightly miffed.

"Don't blame me"

"I blame you!"

"Sasuke!" Scolded Naruto, "You're overreacting!"

"Yeah!" said Momo, "He's my cousin! He's nice!" She smiled and ran over to hug Kyo around the waist. The redhead grinned and hugged her back..

Sasuke was not convinced however. The last time Kyo was there, Kesuke hadn't stopped setting his desk on fire for a year. They were all standing outside the gates of the Uchiha estate. The wind was blowing, creating a breeze that kept them cool in the summer afternoon. In the distance Sasuke heard a bird chirping happily. He looked at the still little redhead. He had grown up with that innocent look staying on his face. The Uchiha frowned, the boy was still small, even smaller than his own son, but he had a certain aura of grace and strength about him...

Kyo turned to yell at Botan at that moment, but tripped on his own feet and fell over, flat on his face. Sasuke sweat-dropped, then again, he could be mistaken. Kyo probably just resembled his parents physically.

Kyo pushed himself up and tenderly touched his face. His already large eyes grew bigger and moist. Suddenly, he broke out into tears, "Waaaah!"

Kesuke and Momo jumped and then crowded around him, "Kyo! Are you ok?" Cried Momo

"Don't worry Kyo, it's ok" cooed Kesuke.

"No it's not!" Wailed the redhead, "It's never going to be ok"

Naruto watched the scene of the two trying to comfort their friend with amazement. He almost wanted to go over there, the little redhead certainly looked heart breaking. He was sitting on his legs, his hands on his face... He looked so small and helpless.

The blond turned to Neji and Gaara, "Aren't you going to do something?"

Neji smirked, "He's fine. He'll stop crying when he's ready" Gaara nodded in agreement and Naruto shook his head.

Kyo continued to cry, when suddenly he felt something on his neck. The tears stopped immediately and a big relaxed, open mouth smile (Kyo: Like this:D) appeared on his face. Kesuke looked at Botan who was currently running his fingers in Kyo's hairline and smiled, "The pressure points?"

The chunin nodded, "He has a.. Shrill voice"

"I DO NOT!"

Sasuke started snickering and so did Kesuke. The redhead snapped at Botan's hand, but it was withdrawn too fast. Neji picked his son up bridal style and Gaara gave him a scolding look, "Kyo, what did we tell you about biting people?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "Don't bite anything, unless it's food, Baki or a random stranger"

"And who is Botan?" Asked Neji

"... An acquaintance?"

"That's right"

The boy's bottom lip jutted out, "Sorry papa, sorry daddy" He mumbled.

Neji kissed him on the forehead and put him down. Kyo giggled happily then skipped three feet to be adored by Kesuke and Momo.

Sasuke stared after him in disbelief, vaguely he heard Naruto talking to Gaara. "Is that what you really told him?"

"Yes," said the redhead, "And he minds the rules very well"

The blond sputtered, "How can you... You let him behave like that!"

Neji put his arm around Gaara's waist, "Are you questioning our method of parenting?"

"No," said Sasuke, "We're condemning it!"

Neji shook his head, "I'm letting up on him right now, because he's really excited about being here" His look turned serious, "Don't worry though. He is a lot more disciplined than he used to be"

Sasuke couldn't help but mentally call the Hyuuga a liar as he heard Kyo finishing a story.

"And then I set him on fire!" A large weight of dread settled in the two Uchiha parents' guts as their own son began laughing hysterically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((End Chapter))**

**AN: That's all for now :P Sorry it's so short. I'm just getting every thing set up right now. I wasn't going to update this one, but a certain someone went and got inspired to write. So yeah! o**


	3. And bring your dollies 3

AN: I don't own

Kyo: Too bad XD

AN: this is unbetad, even by myself which I usually do if anything, but I was in a hurry today. So please, bear with me.

* * *

Momo paused to wipe some sweat off her brow. She and Kesuke had been trying to wake their friend up for the past half hour. The newest addition to their group, Kyo, sat on the ground watching bemusedly.

All three of them had shown up at his house earlier that morning to give Kyo a tour of Konoha. However, it seemed that Botan wasn't very interested in participating. He was laying in his bed, in a pair of pajama pants, with a blanket pulled haphazardly over him.

"Botan! Wake the hell up already!"

Kesuke's voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She began to tug on the silver hair still in her hand, while the blond threw the blanket on the ground for the eleventh time. "Come on Botan!" She whined, "We can't get you anymore alcohol! Not after Iruka-sensei found you out that last time! But that doesn't mean you just have to lie in your bed all day!"

Botan didn't seem to hear anything of this as he buried his face into his pillow, mumbling incoherently.

Kyo frowned and stood up, "Let's just leave him! It's not like he would have contributed anything positive!"

The blond and the brunette turned to stare at him. Kyo raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Where did you learn those big words?"

The redhead growled and hit his old friend with a pillow that had been discarded on the floor, "I'm not stupid!"

"I beg to differ"

Momo giggled, "Botan! You're finally awake!"

"Shh, little britches," He mumbled, grabbing gray flannel shirt and pulling it on, "Uncle Botan… Has a bit on a hangover"

"So you're coming?" Grumbled Kyo, "There's goes a perfectly a good afternoon"

"Hush now red," replied the Hatake as he ran his fingers through his hair, "You probably shouldn't talk at all"

"Ok!" Said Kesuke stepping between the two, "Let's not kill each other before we leave Botan's house!"

Kyo merely turned away and crossed his arms, while Momo took Botan by the hand and led him out. Kesuke sighed, "He doesn't mean it personally"

The redhead looked at him, "Then how does he mean it?"

"Well… He's just kind of like that"

"He's nice enough to Momo"

"She's a little girl"

"And you?"

Kesuke scratched behind his head, "I don't know; the three of us have been friends for years. I guess he just got used to being around us"

Kyo frowned again, "Fine" he said, walking outside as well.

* * *

"Oooh! What about this one Botan!" The brunette held up a long sleeve lavender shirt excitedly.

"Looks wunerful little britches" (AN: Wonderful intentionally misspelled)

Kyo dug through the racks, "Kesuke, you think I look better in blue or green?"

The blond shrugged, "I've only seen you in black"

'No, there was that one time! I wore some brown and green"

Kesuke stared at him, "When we were six?"

"You were five"

"… I… Don't remember that"

Kyo pouted and pulled a shirt off its hanger, "I wanna try this one on! Where is the dressing room?"

Kesuke pointed over his shoulder and the redhead was off. He smiled lightly and turned to Botan, "Please don't offend him again today, I mean, he is the kazekage's son"

"… So?"

"Well… Come on Botan. At least give him a chance to get used to things. Not everyone can deal with how big of a dick you are"

Botan raised an eyebrow, "Me? I'm… A rose basket… Of pleasantries" He grinned lightly and then turned back to Momo, "Go for the cream colored one"

"Ok!" She cried, grabbing a skirt.

Botan blinked as he noticed Kesuke giving him a nuclear glare, "Where we having… Talking?" (AN: Future References, all grammatical and misspellings in Botan's dialogue are on purpose)

Kesuke sighed, "Botan, I'm begging you"

"What do you think?"

They looked up as Kyo approached them, wearing a green button up shirt that was tight on hi torso, showing his soft barely noticeable curves. It stopped just below his naval, so that merely lifting his arms would show it and the sleeves were fairly loose and a little too long. Kesuke felt his face heat up a little, "It looks great!"

Kyo smirked and struck a pose, "Why thank you!" He grinned, examining himself in the mirror, "I was pretty happy with it"

"Did you get that off the women's rack?"

The two genin twitched and looked at Botan who was eyeing the shirt, "So you're a girl as well as a screeching banshee?"

Kesuke groaned and hit his forehead with the hell of his hand, while Kyo gawked, "You son of a-"

"Hey there, is this guy bothering you?"

Two guys approached them, staring at Kyo like a hungry dog stares at a particularly juicy hunk of meat. The redhead didn't seem to notice as he replied with a scowl, "Yes he is!"

Kesuke barely stopped himself from snorting as the other two guys stepped up to Botan, who was a full five inches taller than them, "Pickin' on a lady man? You lookin' for trouble?"

Kyo gawked for the second time that day, "I'm not a girl!"

"Yes he is" Said Botan, poking one of the guys in the head, "And if you want her, you can have her"

The one who wasn't being poked looked back at Kyo, "Wait… What?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

The two guys backed off a little it, "You're not?"

Kyo twitched, 'is everyone in this village a prick?!!', "No! I'm not! Go the Hell away!"

They left a bit awkwardly as Kyo fumed and Kesuke and Botan chuckled quietly.

"Calm down Lady…" Murmured Botan, tugging on Kyo's hair, "I shall call you, Missy Britches"

The Hyuuga paused for a moment as the information sunk in, "I SHALL MAKE YOU DEAD!" He tried to jump on the chunin, but was held back by his blond friend. "Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll murderlize him! DEATH!"

Momo blinked as she walked out of the dressing room, "What did I miss?"

* * *

Neji glared out the window of the Uchiha home, as Naruto chatted happily to Gaara and Sasuke. The redhead noticed him, but chose not to say anything until Naruto was finished. The blond finally paused to take a breath.

"What's wrong?"

Neji turned to the redhead with a small frown, "Can you sense it? There is a deep foreboding in the air"

The other three paused and a heavy silence fell on them. Neji was right, everything was as it always was, but the very rustling of the trees and chirping of the birds seemed… Wrong. Sasuke scowled, "Do you suspect a danger towards our children as Tsunade-sama mentioned?"

"We can't be too careful" Said Neji standing up, "Let's go Gaara"

The redhead complied and nodded to the other two before he and Neji left.

"Do you honestly think that whatever is going on could be a potential threat?" Asked Gaara as they searched the streets of Konoha for their son.

Neji paused then answered, "I'm not sure, but like I said, we can't be too careful"

They paused when they heard yelling and Gaara sighed while Neji shook his head. They followed the loud angry voice to a large group of people. As they approached, a large man flew over them and skid down the street behind them. "DIRTY OLD MAN!!" screamed a flushed and angry redhead who had run after him.

The pair watched passively as their son began to kick the unconscious man repeatedly, spewing several curses and angry words.

"Kazakage!"

Gaara turned around as Botan, Momo and Kesuke approached them. The blond was smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head as he took a step forward, "I uh… I'm really sorry"

Gaara stared at him impassively, "What happened?"

"Missy Britches didn' like gettin' groped much" Grinned Botan, "I blame society"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"Kyo!!" Momo decided upon that moment to run to her newfound cousin and stop the attack before 1) Kyo killed the man and 2) Botan decided he wanted to insult the Kazekage's son right in front of the Kazekage. She grabbed his arm and tugged him back, "Kyo! He's hurt, isn't that enough?"

The redhead twitched but sighed, "I'm a happy panda now"

The brunette seemed to relax and stared at the man Kyo had previously been beating. He was pretty banged up, but apparently Kyo had held back just enough. Not that it was saving him from Neji. She looked nervously over her shoulder.

"You can't go around attacking people all the time! I don't care if you feel like you have to be respected because of your parents; you will still act with dignity and respect. No! He should not have touched you, good for you for defending yourself. But Kyo! There's a limit! Do you understand?!"

Kyo sighed and looked at the ground, "Yes sir"

Gaara looked at Neji who only frowned in return, obviously having one of the conversations parents have with each other through looks. Botan watched this curiously and was able to decipher some.

Gaara: -Frown- Wasn't that a bit much?

Neji: -Raised eyebrow- He needs discipline

Gaara: -Tilted head- It wasn't that bad

Neji: -Thinned lips- He was out of line and he needs to know it

Gaara: -crossed arms- You made him angry and now we're going to have to deal with it

Neji: -Raised eyebrows and straight back- We are NOT going to cater to his fits

As if to prove his point and Botan's translation, the Hyuuga turned to Kyo, "One more incident and you are grounded. Even if you don't get to go to the Hokage's celebration party for Naruto"

Kyo gaped at him, "But Papa-"

"No buts! This is your only warning"

Gaara sighed but chose to stand behind Neji to support him… And maybe for a bit of ogling. He looked at Kyo who was pouting, evidently put off but not horribly angry.

"Missy Britches likes to cross-dress"

"BOTAN!" Kesuke immediately began to drag him away, scolding that he needed to stop before he got in trouble. Momo bowed respectfully before running after them while Kyo just glared.

He looked at his parents, "May I kill him?"

Neji smirked, "No, that shirt is a little feminine"

"IT WAS ON THE MEN'S RACK!" Kyo stormed off after the other three muttering under his breath in annoyance.

Gaara turned to Neji, "I think he'll be ok"

"Mhm, God help whoever tries to kidnap him"

* * *

Once they got back to Kesuke's house, the blond brought out some tea for them to enjoy in the garden. It was still early afternoon and the sun was shining bright.

Botan drank his in one gulp and laid back. Momo sat next to him chattering until something seemed to click in her mind. "Hey Kyo"

The redhead looked up from his cup, "Yeah?"

"You seemed pretty strong back there, are you a chunin?"

Kyo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I'm not. I may or may not have gotten carried away when in the third exam and… The proctor wasn't happy with me"

Kesuke and Momo chuckled, while Botan snorted and shook his head. Kyo glared at him, "Do you have a problem? YOU JERK SPEAK UP THEN!"

He jumped on the Hatake again, straddling his stomach and shaking him by the collar, "What rank are you if you're so great!"

Kesuke moved to pull him off but Botan held up a hand to stop him. For a moment, the haze of his eyes cleared and Kyo was frozen by a sharp, cold brown eyed glare. As soon as it came, the look disappeared and Botan grinned lazily while Kesuke wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist and pulled him off.

"I'm a chunin," He said, stretching back out. Kyo sneered at him, "A chunin? At your age, being the son of the great Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi I would have expected better"

Botan just smirked, "Lil' Britches, be a dear an' fill the banshee in"

Momo smiled while Kyo was once again restrained, "Tsunade-sama had actually asked Botan to be a jounin when he was 15, that was about… 3 years after you became a chunin, right Botan?"

"Yar"

"Anyway, Iruka-sensei was really worried and stuff, so Botan promised him he wouldn't become a jounin until he was 18"

"The exams are coming up Botan; I hope you're still in shape" Chided Kesuke

"You thought me vas in shape?" Botan propped himself up on his elbow, "Why golie, I dun know what say"

"Maybe we can help you!" Exclaimed Momo, "I mean, Kyo and Kesuke could probably spar with you and I could… Bring us a picnic. We could make a day out of it down by the lake or something"

Kesuke smiled, "Sounds good to me, what about you Botan? Think you could take Kyo and me?"

Botan smirked, "You prolly would be a challenge Uchiha"

Kyo scowled at the sideways insult directed at him, but turned to Kesuke, "I hate your friend and I hope he dies"

"It's not healthy to refer to yaself in the third person" Murmured Botan, sitting up fully

Kyo was about to open his mouth but Momo beat him to it, "WHAT DOES EVERYONE WANT FOR LUNCH TOMORROW!"

* * *

AN: that was total drivel! Me trying to set everything up. Ehehehe.. Sorry.

Botan: S'ok, I got some laughs

Kyo: HOW THE HELL DID HE GET INTO YOUR AUTHOR'S NOTES!!??

AN: V.V I thought since everyone was in it, everyone could be in the Author's Notes

Kesuke: -sweat drop- Wait… When is the Party for Hokage?

AN: O.O … I forgot. BUT SOON!

Momo: Better get writing then! I think I saw someone with a pitchfork

Kyo: I think the party is in like… 6 or 7 days

Botan: You can count, good for you

Kyo: I'LL KILL YOU!

AN: Momo, Kesuke, could you please make them stop?

Kesuke&Momo: -attempt to break it up-

AN: Anyway! Next chapter will have actually plot progression! I totally promise! Ok and I threaten on my profile I will do so here, I CAN'T BE PRESSURED ON WHO TO PUT KYO WITH! Like I said, I am still in deep thought as to whether I should put him with Botan or Kesuke

Botan: O.O I think I just threw up a little

Kyo: YOU'D BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME YOU BIG STUPID JERK!

Kesuke/\;;


	4. Teehee heehee heehee

AN: One more, I swear to God, one more and I will delete this and the New Family and go on six months Hiatus.

… I wrote that when I started the chapter… I changed my mind, NOBODY BE ALARMED!

Kyo: No one has any idea what you're talking about!

Meh, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Kyo had to admit, he was excited. Parties always did that to him, because a celebration meant everything was right with the world. He grinned as he exited his temporary home and went to his friends who were waving at him happily.

The only thing better than a big party to congratulate Naruto, was a pre-party picnic with his two best friends and their jerk-off tag along (Corvin: That means Botan).

The redhead grinned, "To the lake!"

Once there, they set up their little picnic in the shade of a large tree that was right next to the bank of the water.

Momo took a blanket out of her basket and spread it out. She then began to arrange the food while Botan lay against the tree and Kyo and Kesuke began to debate whether they should go swimming.

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Momo hummed happily to herself as Kyo began to throw a fit, causing Kesuke to cave into his demands to go play in the water.

The brunette turned to the older boy sitting near her, "Why don't you go too Botan? Maybe some swimming would be a good way for you to make amends with Kyo" She smiled hopefully

The Hatake shook his head, "Don' like swimming"

She sighed, "Don't like swimming? Or you don't like Kyo?"

Botan looked at her quizzically from one cracked open eye, "Who says I don' like Missy Britches?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Kyo shouted from the water where he was currently holding his blond friend under.

Botan only raised a sleepy eyebrow in the boy's direction, before his attention went to Momo, who was sputtering much like her mother.

"But you're so mean to him!"

The other only smirked, "I'm mean to lots of people. Jus' 'cause he's easy to insult, don' mean I don't like 'im"

Momo shook her head, "Well, he certainly hates you"

"She'll get over it"

"I'M NOT A DAMN GIRL!!"

Botan smirked and Momo pretended to shake her head to hide her giggles.

Down at the water Kyo was demanding they play Marco Polo, and Kesuke was insisting they needed more people.

"Then let's use kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The blond smiled nervously, "That would kind of be, I don't know, defeating the purpose. Let's just get Momo and Botan" He looked at the pair on shore, one of whom was sleeping and the other who waved at them enthusiastically. "Or maybe just Momo"

Kyo nodded, "Come on Momo! Come play!"

The brunette shook her head, "I don't have my bathing suit!"

"So swim in your clothes!"

Momo blinked and began to take of her shoes; the prospect of swimming on the warm day was far to inviting for her to pass up. She looked at her older friend who was feigning unconsciousness, "Won't you come too?"

"Don' likes swimming"

She sighed, "fiiiiine" Now barefoot, Momo stood up and ran to the water. A loud splash and laughter followed.

Two hours later found a spent Momo, Kesuke and Kyo making their back to Botan who was in the same position Momo had left him.

The Uchiha sat next to him, wringing out the longer parts of his hair onto the grass, "You missed a good time Botan"

"Wouldn't say _missed _it" Grinned the Hatake with still closed eyes.

Kesuke just laughed, "It would have been more fun with four people"

"Perhaps"

Kyo took a bite out of his sandwich and looked at Momo, "Soooooooo… Weather, sports, recent elections?"

She giggled, "Not much. My mom told me this morning before I left to stay close to Botan and Kesuke, because apparently someone had been kidnapping the children or anyone noteworthy…" She scooted closer to the redhead as she spoke, "She said that we should all be very careful"

Kyo blinked, "That sounds pretty ominous… Not a sports fan huh?"

Botan sighed loudly, "Say Momo, don' suppose you-"

"Nope" She pulled the picnic basket to her and began to dig around, "Got something else though"

Kesuke sighed, "If it's not one addiction it's another"

The Hyuuga nodded and pulled out a can of double shot espresso and tossed it to the chunin, "Yep, but what're we gonna do?"

Botan nodded in approval at the statement and began to sip at his drink.

"Anyway," said Kyo, "You should be careful, alcohol and caffeine are bad for your liver"

"Look," Said Botan glancing over at him, "I realize you one day dream of bein' a mommy, but you don' have to practice on-"

"EAT IT! EAT THE DIRT!"

Botan was unable to finish his sentence as Kyo was now straddling his stomach once again, trying to shove a dirt clod into his mouth.

Kesuke was pulling frantically on one of his arms crying, "Kyo! He's just a boy!"

Momo sighed, someone was going to be dead by the time the Kazekage and his family went back home.

* * *

Four figures dashed through the forest, three of them male and the one in the front female. Long black cloaks covered their forms, and black masks hid the bottom halves of their faces. The female's sea green eyes narrowed at the sight of a Konoha chunin's back.

The ninja looked over his shoulder thinking he had sensed something, suddenly a searing pain shot through his neck. There was a rustle, and several birds flew into the air, a few tails feathers fell onto the face of the freshly dead ninja.

"We were sloppy last time, no mistakes, got it?" The woman glared back at her three companions who nodded.

"Our targets?"

The woman smirked under her mask, "We are in luck. In addition to the daughter of the Hyuuga head, we will be taking the son of the Kazekage"

The men looked at her, "The Kazekage is in the village?"

"Don't worry; we won't have to fight him"

They ran on, disappearing into thin air, the only evidence of their departure being the few leaves that fell to the ground.

* * *

Kesuke and Kyo waved goodbye to Momo and Botan who was walking her home.

He looked at Kyo as they began walking, "It's too bad that something has to be wrong the _one _time you guys visit"

The redhead shrugged, "Please, worse things have happened than a rumor about some boogey man kidnapping little kids"

They turned a corner and the Uchiha shook his head, "I know, but still…"

Kyo laughed, "Well come on, who's going to kidnap us. We're hardly kids" He poked Kesuke's face, "Besides, I don't know what would make _you _noteworthy"

Kesuke raised an eyebrow, "I guess so. I mean, not as much as you, it must be hard being the girly-est guy in the world" He dodged a punch from Kyo and began laughing.

The Hyuuga pouted and pulled out a lighter, "Don't make me unleash my wrath!"

Kesuke shrugged, "Are you going to set my shirt on fire like Botan's?"

"Maybe that… Maybe your house"

"We never did end up burning Sakura's house down" Said Kesuke absently, not noticing the evil look that appeared on his friend's face.He paused when he received no response and looked back at Kyo who had stopped a few feet behind him, "Kyo..?"

He paled at the look, "Come on Kyo, she's married now, to Lee"

"Is she still a crazy bitch whore?"

"Yes." Said Kesuke matter of factly, "But we'll get in trouble, like a lot for doing that right before my dad becomes Hokage"

Kyo frowned, "What happened to you Kesuke? You used to be cool"

The blond gasped, "Hey I'm still cool!"

The redhead smirked and leaned close, "Prove it"

"…" Kesuke began to smile, "I have an idea, come on, let's get Botan and Momo back"

* * *

Botan rolled his eyes, "Childish"

Momo and Kesuke sighed, "Stop making this difficult"

The Uchiha and Hyuuga had caught up to their two friends just as they had reached Hyuuga estate. Once inside Momo's room they had shared their plan. Botan's response had been more than infuriating… To Kyo at least.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CHILDISH'?!!"

Botan rolled his eyes again, "Stop honking Nancy" He pushed on Kyo's forehead so that he fell backwards onto Kesuke, "Lee's there atta moment. Get rid o' 'im first"

Kyo frowned as he stood up, "And how would I do that?"

The Hatake went to Momo's desk, grabbed a scroll and a pen and began to write.

Kyo looked at Kesuke and Momo who shrugged and the three went to peer over his shoulder. After a moment Botan leaned back and Kesuke read the writing out loud.

_"To Whom It May Concern,_

_This letter is intended for Rock Sakura. I was very displeased with my services last night, I'm sorry, but the bag over your head didn't work. I would like my fifty cents back_

_sincerely,_

_A villager"_

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "And he'll fall for that?"

Botan grinned "Yes"

* * *

They sat outside the house, hidden in a tree. Lee had just taken the letter inside to read it, even though it was addressed to his wife who was at the hospital working.

After a moment a crazy looking Lee ran out of the house, sobbing, "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!" He cried as he dashed away with flames appearing in his wake.

Botan jumped down first and looked around. He waved the rest of them down and they followed him threw the still open door. Once inside he went straight towards the cupboards.

Kyo grinned, "Great! How shall we do it?"

Momo blinked, "I couldn't say, I didn't expect us to get this far"

A small silence fell over them for the slightest moment…

"Hey look, Schnapps!" Cried Botan in an uncharacteristically high voice

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Lee found a drunken Botan trying to convince Kesuke to come back to his place; a frightened Kesuke begging defiled Momo for help and a delighted Kyo watching the house burn. Set aflame from alcohol and matches.

Naruto twitched as Kyo noticed them for the first time and began to scoot behind Botan and Kesuke, "Devil child!"

* * *

AN: I'll tell you guys what I meant. XD I was really annoyed at first when everyone was saying who to put Kyo with… But now I'm just like, whatev Panda Bear. So go ahead! Send 'em on in with your review!!! But please, review.

Ahh, finally the bad guy is shown. But GASP! It's a chic! Well played, I hate females: D So yeah!

Emm… Next chapter is the party and finally plot progression. Rejoice. AND REVIEW:D

Note: My sister suggested Botan/Kesuke just to scare everyone. Rest assured I will not do that V.V


	5. Come slide down my rain barrel

Corvin: Yes, I know that this is ridiculously short

Kyo: -nods- It really is.

Botan: But it's been over a year since she's updated

Corvin: That it has, and I NEED to get this out even though it's only like... 3 1/2 pages... I'm not giving this up, I just have to.. Blah! Next chapter will be longer and definitely won't take another year XD

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto

* * *

The four of them sat on a bench in front of the Hokage's desk. In that moment the parents off all four of the children were in the room, as well as Lee and Sakura, all talking to Tsunade in a huddle behind said desk.

After pulling Botan off of Kesuke and keeping Naruto from killing Botan for kissing his son, no matter how chaste, the children had been scolded on the spot and then dragged back to Hokage's tower to have their punishment decided.

Kyo glanced to his right at his dearest friend Kesuke. He frowned; Kesuke looked completely white as he watched Sasuke's eyes flit from him to Naruto. He looked as though he wanted to die right then and there. This was odd to the young redhead and he looked past the blond to little Momo who sat on the far right.

She was staring at her mother and father looking as though she were about to start sobbing. This was also very odd to the boy and he frowned even deeper to himself.

Of course he was going to get in trouble and no doubt get Hell from Neji, but that was probably the extent of it. Could the parents of his friend and cousin be more terrifying than his own? Kyo found that hard to believe.

Then again, people had different ideas of scary…

He stared at the ground, what if Kesuke and Momo were mad at him for getting them in trouble? Had it not been his idea to set the house on fire? Had it not been him to actually do it? Had it not been him who nearly broke Lee's nose for trying to put the fire out? (Kyo: Yo representin')

Fear began to kick in; he didn't want to lose his friends, that wouldn't be any fun at all. He looked to his left at Botan. The 18 year old stared straight ahead of him, still in the familiar daze, seemingly unaffected by the turn of events.

Noticing the look the silver haired man turned and looked at Kyo as well, raising an eyebrow and blinking.

Sweatdrop, Kyo should have known his demeanor wouldn't change at all. Would this jerk really be the only one not to hate him?

He thought once again about Kesuke and Momo possibly hating him and felt his shoulders slump, this wasn't very fun at all.

Botan kept the eyebrow raised as he brought his finger up and pushed Kyo's nose like a button, "Beep"

Kyo blinked and then growled in both irritation and surprise. Beside him he felt Kesuke jump at the sudden noise and turned his head to look at the blond.

Kesuke seemed to have realized the redhead's anxiety and offered him a small smile. On the other side of him Momo did the same. 

The redhead grinned back, 'I knew no one could be mad with me'

"Alright brats listen up, you're all in a lot of trouble, got it?" Snarled Tsunade standing over, "Setting someone's house on fire, on purpose is worse than any of the pranks even Naruto played when he was younger"

Kesuke and Momo flinched while Kyo opened his mouth. However a glare from Neji caused him to snap it shut with his teeth making an audible click.

"And you," She pointed to Kyo, "You are the son of a foreign diplomat, you should be the best behaved in another village"

Kyo looked at Neji pleadingly but the glare did not lessen, so he only looked down.

Sakura stepped forward, "We don't want you kids to miss Naruto's ceremony or the party so all you have to do is help us rebuild our home"

Kyo groaned loudly even as Kesuke and Momo nodded vigorously, "Whyyyyyy?"

She frowned at him, "because you need to be disciplined"

"You smell like dead fish and Mmm--!" Kesuke had grabbed him and covered his mouth. The Hyuuga glared at him but the blond only shook his head.

Sakura glowered at the two of them but walked back to the group of adults for reinforcements.

Neji sighed at Kyo's behavior; Konoha really had been too much to expect him to stay in check. Well there wasn't much he could do now without Gaara getting on his ass about being too strict, he frowned, but Kyo would only escalate. He frowned, "Kyo, one more word and you will regret it"

The redhead looked at him and then glared at the floor while Tsunade began speaking again, "Feel lucky this will be your only punishment. Now, you're all on house arrest so I don't want you going out unless it's the party or an emergency"

"So it's goodnight then?" Kiba walked over to stand next to Momo, "It's getting kind of late"

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, I think it's time you all went home," She looked pointedly at the parents, "No going out"

The adults nodded and left, Iruka glared evilly at Botan, quietly promising the boy a… Loud talking to once they got home. The younger Hatake seemed to pay him no mind and only grinned wryly.

Next Momo left, holding Hinata's trembling hand and Kiba's angry one, she would definitely be scolded by him later.

Kesuke and Kyo left together as Naruto talked animatedly to Gaara, "really man! I mean, did you feed him evil for breakfast growing up? He's cute, really, he's adorable, but that child… Oh man, did you let Shukaku talk to him when he was still in your stomach?"

Gaara ignored him for the most part, and look at Neji, "Well?"

Neji stared ahead, "We'll talk about this in private"

* * *

There were certain things in his life that Kyo had no problem admitting. The first thing was that his father, Neji, was incredibly frightening when angry and passive-aggressive. The second thing was that Lee was incredibly forgiving- Before Kyo, Neji and Gaara managed to leave he had ranted about the joy of forgiveness and what a youthful time they would have rebuilding his house. The third thing was that Tsunade had a vein that stretched the entire way across her forehead.

The soon to be ex-Hokage had decided they would have to assist Lee in rebuilding his and Sakura's home, it might have been more but as Kyo noticed, Lee was very forgiving.

"I said I was sorry"

"And we all know you didn't mean it" Neji had waited until they got back to their hotel room to start ranting, so it gave Kyo time to mentally prepare himself. Unfortunately it still didn't help him much, "Why are you so set on embarrassing us everywhere we go?"

Gaara stood off to the side with his arms crossed. He felt Neji took it a bit far and was too rough with Kyo sometimes, but he couldn't fight the fact that Kyo would become much better behaved when Neji was pissed.

"I thought we unanimously hated her!" He was referring to Sakura

"_You _hate her Kyo, for some random reason or another. It's not a good excuse and it certainly won't justify your actions!" Neji began pacing back and forth, but Kyo kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he sat on Neji and Gaara's bed. "You do NOT set someone's house on fire. I don't care how much you hate her, it's illegal. You are definitely grounded when we go back home. Of course we get to stay an extra week because how much damage you did!"

-I thought it was hilarious-

Gaara frowned and looked out the window while he responded, 'You would live in Kyo if we let you'

-Will you?-

He could feel the excitement the demon felt at the thought. Gaara had been reclusive and reserved every since he was little and therefore he was barely any fun at all to Shukaku. Kyo however, Kyo would go along with the demon's schemes and probably even praise him for thinking them up. 'No'

Neji finally seemed to calm down and he sat next to Kyo, "You may still go to the party, but one more incident, _one more,_ and you will remain a genin until you're 30, got it?"

"I got it"

* * *

((End Chapter))

Corvin: Once again, I'm ever so sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Botan: She tried to come up with a system though!

Corvin: That I have, I will update everything I haven't updated since last year

Kyo: then she's focusing on one fic until it's done and she moves onto another.

Corvin: Riiight, anyway! I hope you kids like it, so long now.


End file.
